Neapolitan
by KuncenKasur
Summary: Jimin ingin berbeda bukannya karena dia tak sayang. Jadi J tidak perlu merasa ditinggalkan. BTS. Twin!Jimin. Jimin x Jimin. Brothership but lill bit incest(?) This is another Scoops series side story. Special about the twinny.


**Neapolitan**

 **[Scoops series side story]**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit**

 **Jimin x Jimin**

 **Twin!Jimin**

 **Note: sebuah keisengan yang lahir dari efek membaca kotak review. Untuk kleyand yang pingin si kembar incest, saya kasih dengan senang hati**

 **Note again: maapkeun untuk typo yang bertebaran**

.

.

.

 _Neapolitan_

.

.

.

Sedari kecil mereka adalah kembar yang tak pernah terpisahkan. Bahkan sekarang, meski keduanya sudah memasuki jenjang perkuliahan dan berstatus sebagai mahasiswa pun, mereka masih tidur satu kamar. Iya, bukannya tak ada kamar lain di rumah mereka, hanya saja rasanya aneh jika tidur masing-masing. Itu bagi J, entah bagi Jimin.

Kadang meski mereka kembar dan punya ikatan tak terlihat sebagai saudara, tetap saja ada hal-hal yang tak bisa dipahami. Seperti J yang tak paham mengapa kakak kembarnya selalu ingin berbeda darinya. Tak pernah mau sama. Bahkan sejak kecil, Jimin selalu marah jika ibu mereka membelikan barang yang serupa untuknya dan sang adik.

J tak mengerti sebagian dari Jimin. Itulah kenapa dia sering merenung, apakah salah menjadi sama? Apakah salah dia dan Jimin kembar?

Dia yang telah bangun sebelum alarm berbunyi itu tak beranjak dari kasurnya. Hanya membuka mata, memandangi saudara kembarnya yang masih tidur lelap di sampingnya. Lelaki itu baru sehari kemarin mengecat rambutnya jadi pink, dan J lagi-lagi tak paham mengapa Jimin ingin selalu berbeda.

"Kau semakin mirip mochi dengan rambutmu yang pink begitu, tahu. Dasar. Mochi. Jelek." cibir J dengan gumaman khas bangun tidurnya. Mungkin Jimin tak dengar, tapi tak perlu juga dia dengar. J bisa kena marah kalau Jimin tahu dia memaki-maki selama kembarannya tidur.

Bosan memaki, J berubah posisi menelentangkan badannya dengan dua tangan di belakang kepala. Tapi karena dia tidak mengenakan pakaian untuk menutupi dada dan perutnya, dia merasa sedikit kedinginan. Akhirnya dia melirik lagi pada Jimin yang bergelung dalam selimut. Dengan sengaja, J pun menarik ujung selimut Jimin untuk menutupi dirinya sendiri.

"Nggh, J!"

J mendapatkan apa yang dia mau, tapi seketika Jimin membentaknya—sebetulnya hanya mengigau. Selimut itu ditarik lagi oleh Jimin dan J kembali bertelanjang dada.

"Aish, jangan mau enak sendiri!"

J hendak menarik lagi selimut itu tapi Jimin yang matanya tak juga dia buka malah berguling ke samping dan membuat selimut itu menggulung dirinya. Jelas J makin kesal, karena sulit untuk menarik selimutnya kembali, dia mendorong punggung Jimin dengan tangannya.

"Menjengkelkan!"

Jimin tak menggubris. J yang masih menginginkan selimutnya pun akhirnya menyerah untuk tarik-menarik. Dia mendengus, kemudian menggeser tubuhnya mendekat pada Jimin yang tidur memunggunginya. Dia makin rapat menempel pada punggung itu. pelan-pelan ujung selimutnya dia sibak dan dia masuk, ikut bergelung bersama Jimin. Oh, dan, karena punggung Jimin kelihatan hangat, J pun menyungkurkan kepalanya di tengkuk sang kakak dan memeluknya dengan tangan di lengan juga kaki yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Anggap saja Jimin sebagai guling. Untungnya Jimin yang tidur adalah Jimin yang tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Jadi dia tak akan bangun hanya untuk sekedar menegur J yang memeluknya posesif.

Paling-paling hanya menggumam dengan kata-katanya yang pedas...

"Untung aku sedang tidur, kalau tidak akan ku patahkan tangan dan kakimu..."

Dia yang mengigau itu tetap saja punya aura yang menyeramkan.

.

.

.

 _Neapolitan_

.

.

.

"Ibu belum pulang ya?" tanya J yang baru mendudukkan diri di kursi.

Di meja makan sudah ada lembar-lembar roti panggang dan dua gelas susu. Sudah tentu bukan J yang menyiapkan. J yang _sleboran_ itu bahkan tak becus memanggang roti. Jadi selama dia membersihkan diri, Jimin lah yang membuat sarapan dan menyeduh susu.

"Ibu tidak akan pulang cepat hanya demi kamu."

"Ish." J mengelus dada. "Perkataanmu sungguh menyakiti hatiku."

Jimin tak menanggapi. Dia malah cuek saja mengoles selai pada roti panggangnya.

Ibu dan ayah mereka sering pergi ke luar negeri untuk urusan bisnis. Di rumah tak ada orang lain selain mereka sendiri. Jadi, rumah mewah yang luas itu terasa begitu sepi kalau hanya diisi berdua.

J menatap sang kakak yang duduk di depannya itu dengan sirat telisik. Rambut pinknya sewarna permen kapas, benar-benar terang dan mencolok. Kontras dengan wajahnya yang datar dan tak berekspresi. J sendiri tidak tahu kenapa Jimin memilih warna pink norak itu. Sedang tren? Tapi siapa pula yang memedulikan tren? Jimin bahkan tak pernah terlihat tertarik pada _fashion._

"Hyung, kenapa kau mengganti warna rambutmu lagi 'sih? Sudah bagus kemarin rambutmu hitam, sama sepertiku."

"Aku tidak mau disamakan sepertimu." jawabnya cuek.

Kata-kata Jimin memang tak pernah manis. Wajahnya yang _emotionless_ juga tak menunjukkan dia bercanda atau tidak. Jadi mendengar jawabannya tadi, J sedikit tersinggung.

"Kenapa 'sih kau selalu saja tidak mau sama denganku? Orang lain malah iri kalau melihat anak kembar yang terlihat sama dari kepala sampai kakinya. Kenapa kau tidak mau?" sinisnya. Jimin dengar, tapi dia masih saja makan rotinya dengan cuek.

"Ya tidak mau saja." katanya kemudian. Dia mengambil selembar roti lain dan dia oleskan _nutella_ sebelum melipatnya jadi dua.

"Kau malu punya kembaran?"

Jimin berhenti mengunyah. Rotinya masih di depan mulut dan dia beralih memandang J akhirnya. Dia mendecak satu kali.

"Jangan terlalu sentimen begitu, kata-katamu mulai terdengar seperti keluar dari mulut seorang wanita."

"Aku hanya bertanya, _heol._ Tinggal kau jawab saja apa susahnya?"

"Kau mau jawaban dariku?" mata yang serupa dengannya itu menatap J lurus. "Iya aku malu."

Dan jawaban Jimin sungguh tak terduga. J mencelos. Jimin tak terdengar bercanda. Apalagi setelah mengatakan itu, dia bangkit dari duduknya dan membawa gelas susunya ke konter dapur. Meninggalkan J di meja makan.

J jadi berpikir, apa benar yang Jimin katakan? Sungguh, dia malu punya kembaran?

Bukannya dia terlalu sensitif, tapi memang kata-kata Jimin membuatnya jadi kepikiran. Agaknya ada yang dia rasa juga dalam hatinya, entah itu kecewa atau sedih.

Dia menoleh ke belakang, tempat di mana Jimin yang membuka kulkas itu hanya terlihat punggungnya saja. Dia hanya tak mengerti, kenapa perkataan Jimin barusan terasa menyakiti hatinya?

.

.

.

 _Neapolitan_

.

.

.

"Hei _twinny_!"

Di kelas, kedatangan J dan Jimin disambut oleh senior mereka, Kim Seokjin. Ada juga temannya yang bernama Kim Namjoon sama-sama duduk di bangku panjang itu. J dan Jimin mengambil beberapa mata kuliah dari satu tingkat di atasnya. Maka dari itu mereka sudah cukup akrab dengan para senior. Mereka juga cukup terkenal karena judul 'kembarnya'. Bahkan panggilan 'twinny' itu bukan hanya Seokjin yang menyebut.

Sayangnya, sapaan dari Seokjin kurang disambut baik. Kalau Jimin sudah biasa hanya membalasnya dengan gumaman 'hm' saja, tapi melihat J yang murung, dua seniornya itu merasa agak aneh.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Seokjin.

"Biasanya dia selalu datang dengan tampang bodohnya sambil tertawa-tawa seperti orang gila."

"Heh, Namjoon." Seokjin menyikut lengan Namjoon yang di sebelahnya.

Perkataan lelaki berambut ungu itu membuat Jimin menoleh ke sampingnya. J hanya mengulum senyum kering. Tidak seperti biasa.

Dia tak tahu saja kalau perasaan J sedang kacau-balau gara-gara pembicaraan mereka tadi pagi.

"Kau sakit, J?" Seokjin menarik pergelangan tangan J supaya dia duduk di barisan di depannya.

"Tidak _, hyung._ Aku tidak sakit. Tanya saja sama Jiminie-hyung." gelengnya sambil masih memasang senyum kering.

Jimin hanya meliriknya tanpa bicara. Menggendikkan bahu saja sekali.

Kelas semakin ramai dan di saat jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 9.20, dosen pengampu mata kuliah etika yang mereka hadiri pun masuk ke ruangan. Kelas dimulai, dan para mahasiswa itu harus duduk mendengarkan ceramah sampai satu jam ke depan.

Jimin menopang dagu. J mencorat-coret buku tulisnya selama kuliah berlangsung.

Tak banyak interaksi antara si kembar di kelas etika kala itu. J lebih banyak diam. Jimin tahu memang kediaman adiknya itu berarti ada sesuatu. Agaknya dia berpikir juga, apa perkataannya tadi pagi sudah menyinggung sang adik? Apa dia sudah terlalu kasar?

"Hah..." Jimin mendengus. J meliriknya sekilas.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa." jawabnya. Padahal dia sedang memikirkan orang yang duduk di sebelahnya itu.

Mungkin, Jimin harus memberi penjelasan pada J nanti.

.

.

.

 _Neapolitan_

.

.

.

Sore itu kuliah telah berakhir. Jimin entah pergi ke mana karena ada urusan dengan komisi kedisiplinan. Mungkin dia akan direkrut, entah. J tidak terlalu peduli. Dia sedang malas meladeni saudara kembarnya itu.

Walau tak ada kegiatan, dia tak lantas pulang ke rumah. Dia malah duduk-duduk di tanggul sungai dekat kampusnya sendirian. J melempari sungai di depannya dengan batu-batu kerikil yang dia pungut dari kanan-kirinya. Entah sudah berapa lama dia duduk di sana. Angin yang berhembus kencang tak jarang membuat rambutnya berantakan, tapi dia bahkan tak peduli dengan itu. Dalam diamnya, dia masih saja memikirkan tentang kata-kata Jimin yang membekas di hatinya.

 _Malu punya kembaran._

Apa salah dirinya terlahir sepuluh menit setelah Jimin? Apa salah dia punya wajah yang serupa dengan Jimin? Apa salah dia ingin terlihat sama dengan Jimin?

Dia ingat terakhir kali dia pernah memberi sang kakak _sweatshirt couple_ yang persis sama, tapi Jimin tak pernah memakainya sama sekali. Padahal J pun membeli bukan dengan mudah dan murah. Bukannya ingin dihargai, tapi melihat saudara kembarnya mengenakan pakaian yang sama dengannya, apalagi yang diberikan untuknya adalah suatu kebahagiaan tersendiri bagi J.

Tapi Jimin memang berbeda. Dia tak pernah sepaham dengan ini.

"Hah..." J membuang napasnya jengah. Dia lempari sungai itu dengan kerikilnya lagi.

"Kau tidak pulang?"

Dia berhenti melempar kerikil saat didengarnya suara yang sudah sangat dia kenali sejak bayi itu. Dia lantas menoleh ke belakang, dan Jimin sedang berdiri menyimpan tangan dalam saku celananya dengan santai.

"Kenapa kau tahu aku di sini?"

"Entah, insting?" Jimin menggendikkan bahu.

J tertawa meringis. Lucu memang, kalau J pergi, Jimin pasti tahu di mana dia. Begitu pun kalau Jimin pergi, J tahu di mana kakak kembarnya berada. Meski Jimin lebih sering mengabaikannya, tak seperti dirinya yang akan mencari si pink itu sampai ketemu.

"Kurang _kerjaan_ sekali, duduk-duduk di tanggul sungai sambil melempar batu."

"Berisik, dasar cerewet."

J melempar kerikilnya jauh. Biasanya, dia yang akan dikatai cerewet oleh Jimin. Tapi sekarang dia merasa kakaknya itu yang banyak bicara.

Saat kerikil di tangannya habis, J tak lantas mengambilnya lagi. Dia hanya menepuk-nepuk tangannya yang kotor sambil melipat wajah. Sementara Jimin masih berdiri di belakangnya.

Lalu yang terdengar hanya deru angin. Mereka sama-sama diam, sampai akhirnya J buka suara.

"Jelaskan padaku apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu tadi pagi." katanya, tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Dia bisa mendengar Jimin menghela napas.

Lalu lelaki berambut pink itu mendudukkan diri di sampingnya. Ada jarak beberapa jengkal yang cukup untuk diisi satu orang di antara mereka. Jimin memunguti kerikil di sekitarnya dan melemparkannya ke air seperti yang J lakukan sebelumnya.

"Aku juga ingin menjelaskan itu padamu."

Mereka sehati. Yang satu ingin tahu, yang satunya ingin memberitahu.

"Aku bukannya malu punya kembaran." dia memerhatikan bagaimana batu kecil itu memantul-mantul di permukaan air sebelum akhirnya tenggelam. "Aku hanya malu jika kita terus-terusan terlihat sama. Kita bukan anak kecil lagi, J. Aku ya aku, kamu ya kamu."

J memandang Jimin. Lelaki dengan kemeja _baby blue_ itu memilah-milih kerikil di tangannya.

"Kau harusnya sadar kalau kita bukan anak kecil lagi. Kita bukan dua Park yang sama persis. Kau dan aku berbeda. Aku begini bukan berarti aku tak menginginkan kita sama. Aku hanya ingin menjadi diriku sendiri." tuturnya.

"... menjadi dirimu sendiri?"

"Kau tahu? Mencari jati diri. Berubah-ubah haluan sampai menemukan yang tepat. Menindik telinga, mengecat rambut. Itu semua ku lakukan untuk mencari identitas. Aku ingin memilikinya. Sebagai seorang Jimin."

Seorang Jimin, dan seorang Christ?

"Dan kau pun seharusnya juga tahu siapa dirimu. Kau bukan anak-anak lagi. Kau bukan adikku yang selalu harus ku tegur kalau kau salah. Kau adalah Christ, J, dirimu sendiri."

Dia yang kerikilnya telah habis dilempar itu menoleh pada J. Mereka yang punya mata sama itu saling bersitatap dalam diamnya sejenak.

"Lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan untuk menemukan identitasmu."

Entah apa yang dipikirkan J hingga dirinya masih saja memandang Jimin dengan telisik. Jarang Jimin menemukan raut itu dari wajah adiknya. Mungkin dia belum sepenuhnya memberi jawaban pada J. Jadi, Jimin harus mengakui sesuatu yang pantang sekali dia katakan selama ini.

"Aku begini juga bukan karena aku membencimu, bukan... bukannya aku tak sayang padamu."

Dia menunduk. Lantas berdehem dan segera bangkit dari duduknya.

"Ayo pulang."

J mengangkat kepalanya ketika Jimin tahu-tahu sudah mulai berjalan pergi. Rambutnya diusak oleh si pink itu. Jimin tak bicara apa-apa lagi saat kakinya melangkah lebar meninggalkan J yang masih tertegun.

Ada sedikit rasa hangat di hatinya.

Mungkin dia memang salah tentang Jimin. Mungkin memang benar apa yang Jimin katakan padanya tentang alasannya selalu ingin berbeda itu. Bukan karena dia membenci J. Bukan. Bukannya Jimin tak sayang padanya.

J tersenyum. Jimin makin jauh, dia harus mengejarnya.

" _Hyung!_ Tunggu akuu!"

J berlari menyusul Jimin, lalu ketika jarak itu sudah terkikis, dia merentangkan tangannya dan memeluk sang kakak dengan perasaan yang meluap. Lega dan bahagia.

"Aish, apa-apaan kau ini?!"

J menangkap Jimin dan menguncinya dengan tangan yang melingkar di pinggang sang kakak. Dia tertawa bahagia, tapi kedengarannya seperti kekeh seorang psikopat. Jimin sebetulnya ingin memaki, tapi dia masih punya kesabaran untuk tetap _stay cool_ dan mengabaikan parasit yang tak mau melepaskannya meski dia berjalan maju itu.

"Katakan kau sayang aku."

"Tidak." Jimin menyeret langkahnya.

"Katakan, ayo."

"Tidak." dia kukuh.

"Cepat katakaan." J mulai merengek lagi.

"Tidak."

"Katakan!" kalungan J pindah dari pinggang Jimin ke lehernya. Dia belum akan menyerah untuk memaksa sang kakak mengatakan apa yang dia ingin dengar.

"Tidak." tapi Jimin tetap kukuh.

"Katakan _hyungg_!" nadanya naik.

"Tidaak!" Jimin pun ikut meninggikan suara.

"Katakan, katakan, katakaaaaann!" J geram.

"Ya Tuhan! Turun dari punggungku!" Jimin seketika membungkuk rendah saat J melompat dan naik ke punggungnya seperti koala. Untungnya dia dia turun dengan sendirinya.

"Katakan kau sayang akuuuu!" teriaknya tepat di depan wajah Jimin. Dia telah memutari sang kakak dan berdiri menghadang langkahnya di depan.

"Tida—"

Cup! Jimin mendapat satu kecupan tak terduga dari J di pipi kirinya.

"Ujujujuju _uri mochi neomu kiyowo_! Aku sayang kamu, Jiminie." J menggeleng-geleng gemas sembari menangkup pipi sang kakak dengan tidak sopannya. "Sini ku cium lagi."

Cup! Kali ini ujung hidungnya yang kena.

"Yah! J! Christ! Brengsek! Aku membencimuuu!"

J kabur. Jimin meneriakinya dengan marah. Jalanan yang sepi itu mendadak ramai oleh teriakan sepasang anak kembar yang bertengkar.

Orang bisa saja menganggap mereka tak pernah akur. Tak pernah sejalan. Tak pernah cocok sifat dan tabiatnya. Tapi, meski begitu, siapa yang tahu kalau sesungguhnya mereka saling menyayangi.

.

.

.

 _Neapolitan_

.

.

.

 **END**

Jangan tanya saya siapa semenya siapa ukenya di sini, jangaan! Saya nggak sanggup naro salah satunya jadi dominan atau submisif TT. Pokonya mereka mah dua bersaudara yang sakinah mawadah warohmah (?)

Saya bikin cerita ini hanya untuk menyampaikan ketakjuban saya sama anak kembar. Serius deh, mirip tapi beda, beda tapi mirip. Lucu kan? Makanya waktu baca review dari sendok-sendokan the series dan ada aja yang ingin J sama Jimin incest, saya sanggupin wkwkwk *ditoyor*

Yaudah ah segitu aja, maapin kalo lagi-lagi saya nulis cerita yang nggak jelas. Yang udah baca sampe sini, makasih banyak lho.

Salam, penghuni kamar penjaga kasur.


End file.
